


200 Milligrams of Morphine

by kindersuprisefics



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Call back you 2005: don’t like don’t be read no flames plz lolz, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, He just wants Solomon to appreciate his Big Dick Energy, Jealousy, M/M, Morphine, Walker’s a jealous bitch, but sweetie this is not how you do it :), dubcon, i literally researched on google how much morphine the human body can take, if that’s triggers people, its technically just rape since drugs are involved sorry, non consensual drug use, rest in pieces lane, sorry - Freeform, uhhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/kindersuprisefics
Summary: August’s world has completely crumbled around him and here he was feeling jealous of Ethan Hunt. At the end of the day he’s the one who holds the Big Dick Energy in this relationship.





	200 Milligrams of Morphine

Walker leaned against the doorway eyeing the sleeping form of Lane on the worn out mattress, the makeshift IV hanging on the wall next to him sending fluids to his body. 

It had been pretty rough since they’ve had to go into hiding, the only thing Lane seemed to look forward to anymore was Ethan’s scarce visits to bring them supplies.

It’s been even harder since Lane got shot last week. 

August was almost certain he was going to die, he didn’t have the medical knowledge beyond stitches. Luckily for Lane his guardian angel showed up just in time before he bled to death. 

He can still remember the look in Ethan’s eyes, cold steel, the agent was had long perfected the act of remaining calm in situations that distressed him. Even with his calm tone and calculated actions, Walker could still see the panic hiding beneath the surface. 

Now August was stuck on baby sitting duty. Life had become dull since the MIF took down the rest of the syndicate. Some days he wished Ethan hadn’t spared him, had shot them dead instead of giving him Lane and telling them to run as far as they could. 

All their hard work had been for nothing, the cause he believed in so deeply, fought night and day for, was lost. He knew it was tearing him apart from the inside. And it bugged him even more that Solomon Lane, the one who started this, was as calm as ever as if it didn’t matter. 

He was no longer his superior, Walker had long lost any of the past regard he once held him in. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to let go of him. 

The way he felt for Solomon Lane and the way he felt for Ethan Hunt were both vastly different and yet so similar. 

One of obligation and loyalty, from long years full of admiration and adoration, and the other an uncontrollable hunger, lust and hate mixing into something he couldn’t quite understand. 

But both equates to possessive feelings. 

They both belonged to him. 

 

“How long do you plan on standing there?”

He’s pulled from his thoughts to find Lane’s dark narrowed eyes staring into his soul, obviously unwelcome to his distant staring. 

Walker suddenly remembers why he was there in the first place, what had drawn him to this room. 

He saunters into the room, finding a seat along the end of the mattress, Lane didn’t react to the intrusion of his personal space, merely blinking with a look of disinterest. 

“It’s strange you know. I’ve seen how much men could take, before they break, and I’ve seen broken men. I can read these people like an open book,” Walker speaks with abused fondness in his tone, then looks over at Lane, their eyes locking, “but for some reason, with everything you’ve been through, I can almost never seem to read you. I almost have no idea what you could even be thinking.”

Lane was still calm, it frustrates August that there’s not even confusion in his eyes. 

“You said ‘almost’. What is it that you can read from me, August?”

“I think you know.” 

“Indulge me.” 

“Ethan Hunt.” 

For a second he sees bursts of emotions flash in Lane’s eyes, and he notices how he closes them for a second to regain his composure. August can’t hide the smile growing on his face. He hit the right nerve.

“Do you love him?” 

The way Solomon’s eyes widen slightly tells Walker that he’s saying the right things to get under his skin. 

So that’s Lane’s weakness. Ethan. 

“Why are you asking me this?”

“You’re not denying it.”

“I’m not confirming it either.” Lane responds with frustration and anger seeping into his tone.

Walker notices how Lane was trying to sit up. He wonders if he feels vulnerable like this, physically incapable of doing anything other than laying there completely at his mercy. He could picture him like this, weak and pathetic, unable to push Walker off of him as he’s used for August’s own pleasure. Unable to restrain himself from enjoying what Walker could do to him. 

“I’d prefer it if you left now I don’t want to talk about th-“

“When did it start? Was it before or after he threw you in prison?”

The huge man was practically on top of him now, and Lane’s flight or fight instincts were starting to kick in, of course he was unable to do either.

“How many times did Ethan actually visit you in jail? How many times did you let him fuck you in there?” 

There’s a large warm hand on his thigh now, for the first time in years Lane felt small, vulnerable, and dare he admit it, scared.

“I’ve been loyal to you for years, known you even longer than Ethan has, does that even mean anything to you?” 

‘So that’s what this is was about?’

“Give me a fucking break, Walker.”

He used what strength he had to push Walker away, barely pushing his arm back an inch, and even with such little effort his entire left side throbbed with a burning pain thanks to his still healing gunshot wound. 

August wasn’t even mad, if anything Lane’s attempts at rejection were endearing. How the mighty have fallen. 

He reached into his side pocket, retrieving both a syringe and a small bottle.

Lane can barely make out the label, his vision was honestly awful without his glasses, but it’s not hard to figure out what it is and when he finally does all life seems to just drain from him.

“200 milligrams of Morphine.” Walker confirms as he fills the syringe. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

He’s desperate, grabbing the edge of the mattress as an attempt to pull himself away from Walker. Pain. More blinding pain. It was futile; he’d never get away. 

“Let me help you with that pain.”

Time moved so slowly was the morphine hit him. Suddenly the gravity was gone and Lane could feel himself floating. 

Walker grinned satisfied above him. Those large rough hands hold his head up, making this experience even more disorienting.

“August…”

The distant look in his eyes paired with how limp and malleable his form was now had Walker grinning, eager to take what was his.

The morphine seemed to slow down time, every touch and kiss seemed to have lasted for hours and even through the numbness of the drugs Walker was still able to fill every nerve in his body intensified electricity. 

Walker had never fucked someone who was practically half asleep, let alone would he have ever imagined doing this to his former superior. 

Finally, he could make Lane feel things that had been frustrating him lately. Helpless in a situation he couldn’t control. 

“It’s your fault you know.” He says as he begins unbuckling his belt, “we could have won, we could have had it all.” 

August could feel the body beneath him tense as he finally freed his inhumanly large erection. He smirks, that darkly satisfied look in his eyes sending chills down Lane’s spine. 

“I bet Ethan doesn’t have this.”

“Fuck you.”

“Better idea, I’ll fuck you.” 

He then searches under the mattress for something, enjoying how the other looked like he was internally screaming. 

“I guess Ethan’s been having fun with you too” He remarks as he waves the tube of lube in front of Lane.

“You better hope I’m still too tired to kill you after this.” 

Walker laughs in response, what a power move. 

“Bold of you to assume you’re going to survive this.” 

He had a point. It was honestly incredible to think that Ethan was able to get up and leave like nothing had happened after getting fucked by Walker. 

Every second is full of unimaginable pain, though for August it’s unbelievable pleasure. 

He exhale’s shakily as he slowly moves in, eyes closed in serene bliss. 

‘I should have done this a long time ago..’ he thinks, paying no mind to the frantic grip that practically tore holes into his shirt. It wasn’t something he wasn’t used to already, he had plenty of nail marks along his back from Ethan. 

The hyperventilating how ever needed to stop. August couldn’t have Solomon passing out on him now, where would the fun be in that? 

He pulls him into a kiss, both soft yet powerfully dominant, possessive. 

“Relax, you’ll enjoy it better that way.” 

He honestly didn’t want to hurt Lane. 

No that wasn’t the goal at all. 

He wanted to ruin Lane, make a complete mess out the usually calm and composed man, unravel him, make him scream. 

Walker wanted to ruin sex for him. For him to never feel satisfaction from Ethan again because no matter how good Ethan was, he would never be Walker. He wanted to make Lane want him, to crave him, to finally look at him the way he should have years ago. 

Every touch, every kiss, every bite on his neck would be remembered every time he was with Ethan Hunt, Walker would make sure of this. 

“Do you know how long I’ve loved you? How much I’ve dedicated and sacrificed for for? Or did you even notice?”

Lane replies, but in the moment of bliss Walker can’t hear him, only able to catch the small breaks in his voice and the soft way he gasped and his words slurred from intoxication. 

Walker makes sure they come together, something he’s sure Ethan probably can’t do. And even when it’s over he can still feel Lane clinging to him. For a moment he wished Ethan would show up and find them like this, but then he doesn’t care. 

He’s sure Ethan will find out eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> God I still wish this was me


End file.
